The Schnee Belladonnas
by heartfeelias
Summary: Drabbles of the everyday monochrome life of Schnee Belladonnas and their kids
1. The scars Part A

A/N: a small monokids story

Summary: Wynne was taciturn and passive. Eboni was loud and cheerful. They might have been polar opposites but it did not stop Wynne from caring.

The story of how Wynne got her scars

xxx

Wynne had always been the nuisance she knew that very well. She didn't care what her classmates thought of her and ignored their snide comments as they called her a bore when she remarked at their childish games. She preferred the quiet atmosphere of the school library or the sounds of the weapons clashing as she observed their mothers daily training regime. Eboni was different, she was brave, ready to please,always with a pleasant smile on her face and a penchant for adventure. She was always up for a challenge whether it was a contest to see who would hold their breath longer or climb the tallest tree. Wynne admired that confidence to face other people that was something she lacked as one who could only use the facts she borrowed from books she poured hour upon hour to read.

However, this time Eboni wasn't listening to reason and stood emerald eyes piecing accusingly at her younger twin. Wynne knew it was not courage pushing her sister this time but merely recklessness. Truth be told, Wynne always thought of her classes games as reckless yet they had always been harmless. Until now.

"It's just a game why do you have to be so difficult,"

Wynne crossed her arms, her faunus ears shriveled down and her tail flickered in a nervous twitch, "The forest is dangerous right now,"

"Everyone's done it!" Eboni huffed, "It's only a half an hour walk away,"

It was true, their class had all showed them the little crystals they had picked from a cave in the forest, an area had always been family friendly. Nonetheless the cliff side was situated by the gate that kept out the grimm and it was not far from that was the area where their parents and various huntsmen were patrolling due to a breach. The situation had been contained as the last report indicated yet there was a rumor of some grimm still lurking in the forest. The city had been deemed safe yet the townsfolk were recommended to never breach curfew and avoid the forest until it was certain that all threats had been removed. Even so, this might have further ignited the thrill of a prospective adventure for Eboni who childishly loved being the center of attention and hated being left out. She had always loved the heros in fairy tales and longed to emulate them.

"You could as ma to get you one during her patrol!" Wynne insisted trying to find a way to dissuade her, she silently hoped Reavey's music lesson would end soon so they could make their way home.

"That's cowardly! No hero would ask their mother to go on an adventure and retrieve the treasure for them!" Eboni protested shaking her head in defiance,"It'll be a cinch for a future huntress!"

"No!Eboni! you could get hurt," Wynne knew her argument was sound yet when her sister had a plan in mind she would see it through the end. Regardless, if nothing else the twins did share their pigheadedness.

"I'm still going!" Eboni proclaimed stomping towards the forest only for her path to be cut by her twin. Eboni dug her nails into her palms as her temper flared and growled in annoyance.

"You'll get us scolded," Wynne said exasperated narrowing her eyes back at her older sister, "Reavey will soon be done anyway,"

"It's fine! She knows we wouldn't get into trouble,"

" _This is trouble!_ "

"You really are a no fun spoilsport," she spat pushing her younger sister out of the way and causing Wynne to stumble a few steps back with no regards as tears welled up in the baby blue eyes. Wynne could only look as the other darted away from her and was left standing shaken by her words.

She sniffled pushing her sleeve into her nose and looked down at her feet as her tail coiled around her. Wynne glanced at the receding figure by the forest and moved to turn towards the school building. She thought about calling for Reavey, their older sister was clumsy but always knew what to do. Her mind explored all possibilities, there was a chance she had exaggerated, the cave was close to the city even if they had to pass through the forest there were numerous professionals working around the clock to keep them safe. It wasn't so difficult to see Eboni coming back as promised triumphant and happy of having retrieved her precious crystal. No one would blame Wynne if she just retrieved an adult and told them.

Yet she could not shake the sense of dread that compelled her to sprint after her older twin. The branches and shrubs scratched at her ankles, her arms and pulled at anything entangling with them as she ran by. She felt a sharp pain tugging at her hair which caused her to slip but could not stop her as she bounced on her feet and avoided tripping. She blew at the white locks that came in her line of vision and reasoned that she had probably lost her scrunchie. Wynne didn't know how long she had been searching but her mind wandered to their older sibling who surely would be panicking when she noticed the playground the twins had been left in was vacant. Focusing on any sounds that could lead her to her sister she was brought to a small clearing and luckily her instinct her guided her right to the placed she needed to be. In front of her, Eboni sat dirty her escape cut short by the tree her back pushed against, she was shivering as a lumbering beowolf loomed over her a growl rumbling deep in its chest.

Wynne screeched her sister's name as she kept her momentum to reach her in time. Eboni's fearful eyes widened and she roared for Wynne to run as tears streamed down her face. The beowolf raised his claws high up as Wynne reached out for her sister her heart thumping painfully against her rib cage. Eboni shrieked as the talons descended towards her and raised her arms in a feeble attempt to block. Wynne swerved round to stand in front her family as the swipe connected and all of a sudden all she could see was black. An excruciating, burning pain and wetness spread from the right side of her head and a second jolt run throughout her body. Her ears twitched as she heard Eboni shriek and she desperately tried to open her eyes. For some reason her right eye kept being shut against her will as a warm liquid that flowed into it caused her vision in the eye to blur. The last thing she saw was the hooded figure that jumped between them and the grimm. Her lips curled in a smile as she lost consciousness relieved by the presence of their heroic saviour.

'Reavey!'

xxx

TBC in part B!


	2. The scars Part B

Part B

 **A/N:**

 **Here are some tidbits to know about the kids since I've introduced them:**

 **Reavey: the oldest is a cougar faunus (feline) she (or they esp when older) is 4 and a half years older than her sisters. The most sensitive snowbean.  
**

 **Eboni: is a cat faunus and her eyes are her trait, she's got those slit green sparkly eyes. No other trait. A little devil that does not think things through.**

 **Wynne: is a canine faunus (wolf or fox I'm still debating and i'll explain this at a later stage). She's grumpy but is the kindest.**

 **I also welcome any questions anyone might have so feel free to shoot me an ask on my tumblr: Ravedragon  
**

 **Without further ado. Enjoy Part B.**

xxx

It was incredibly hot, stiflingly so. Wynne was vaguely aware of the chattering around her as she started to regain consciousness excruciatingly aware of the dull pain in her head. She couldn't open her eyes struggling to crack her left eye open, her right stung too much and Wynne opted to let it be raising a curious hand to her face.

"Oh, ugh," she groaned at the feeling of the fabric wrapped around her head and the nausea that hit her at the tiniest move. She blinked tears away as her eyes adjusted to the abhorrent lighting of the room, sickeningly white. The stench of disinfectant didn't help the unsettling quiver in her stomach. There was a faint gasp to her side, thankfully the one were she could easily glance with her good eye, and she was greeted by a fidgety Reavey. Her mind didn't have time to panic as the familiar face of her sister came into view calming the panicked thumping in her chest.

"Oh thank god," Reavey wheezed a hand clutching her abdomen as her tail gave a weak spasm behind her.

Wynne spotted the band aids on her cheek and the scratches along her arm and heaved a jittery sigh, "How many this time?"

Reavey smiled sheepishly stroking through her fringe playing along, "Just two this time, and only a bit cracked, but the doctor had a fit every time I tried to get up from my bed," The poor medic had to eventually give in and compromise making her promise she wouldn't budge from her seat and would rest once Wynne was awake. She seemed to be struggling to speak and Wynne couldn't help but notice the way her hand had been pressing to her waist. The one free hand as the other was bandaged up and wrapped in a sling. Wynne bit her tongue knowing how Reavey hated making people worry about her.

"Silly," she snorted starting to connect the jumbled unfocused memories biting her lip hesitantly. The fact that her thoughts were still foggy and the numbness along her entire body wasn't helping her currently slow processing abilities didn't deter the creeping fear from getting a hold of her.

"I just...you weren't waking up and I didn't want to leave you," her nose twitched in the characteristic sign that meant Reavey was trying to hold back her tears.

"And Eboni?"

Reavey's grin sent a wave of relief. "Not a scratch on her, you did good," Wynne was faintly aware she had started to blubber, hot liquid streaking along her temple.

"Ma's with her, Weiss mama is on her way too," Reavey cooed stroking her hair as Wynne brought a fist to her good eye rubbing at the tears.

xxx

Blake had been making her way to the school when she felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket. She answered to a distraught, out of breath Reavey and stopping by the open gates leading the grounds to focus on reassuring the child and coax a coherent sentence from her in the hopes she would understand what had upset her. She had turned towards the path leading to the forest purely by chance as the words 'Eboni' and 'forest' came through the scroll and a streak of grey that fairly resembled her oldest kid's ponytail disappeared among the vegetation. It took her a second to filter the next fumbled explanation as her gut pushed her to take off in hot pursuit of the figure.

The moment she saw Reavey being flung into a nearby she flung Gambol Shroud right through its neck. She had never been more thankful in having to pick up the children right after a patrol. The beowolf didn't have time to react beyond the whimper as she extracted the katana in one swinging motion watching the creature disintegrate.

The next couple of hour passed excruciatingly slowly as she carried Wynne to the hospital. Blake didn't dare to touch the ugly gashes more than necessary cleaning them quickly and mentally sending Weiss a mental thanks for her idea to keep a first aid kit in their vehicle. Reavey grunted breathing in short gasps with every bobbing motion as she carried her on her back. Eboni sniffled behind her running as fast as her legs could carry her holding onto her trousers and with some maiden sent luck they had arrived to the medical facility within an hour.

The moment the medics came out following the procedure she almost tripped into the shorter bespectacled doctor. They had taken the injured children away and hadn't spoken to her beyond telling her they needed to check up the two before they could conclude the severity of the wounds. Eboni looked up from where she had been sitting, quiet and somber, next to her mother.

"It all went well, Miss," the older woman had smiled to her reassuringly and she nodded fervently at the medics words feeling the tension in her jaw slacken a little, "The older one is a little bruised, have her rest and avoid heavy activities, no sudden motions and heavy lifting and the such and she'll be as good as new,"

"And Wynne?" she gulped.

"Head injuries tend to bleed a lot, she's not in any danger, we have had the children put together so they feel more comfortable," Blake's knees almost gave out but she couldn't help but focus on how the doctor's smile faltered, "Her eye, we did the best we could,"

"I'm sorry?" the cat Faunus' ears flattened to her scalp. It almost felt like someone threw a bucket of ice onto her.

"Her aura kicked in just in time to help, it will certainly heal but we're not sure as of yet if it will," Blake eyes stared in horror as a hand was rested on her shoulder. She licked her lips trying to sort out her thoughts, glancing back at the doors and wishing Weiss would burst in any moment now. She nodded and plucked up the courage to ask fearing the answer she would receive. "See..."

"What are the odds she'll lose it," she whispered painfully aware of the puffy red green eyes burrowing into the back of her head.

"Her aura increased the chances of saving it to around 65%, we'll know better once in a few days, when it closes up," she replied in a hushed tone, "I have to warn you it will scar,"

"Thank you doctor," Blake mumbled shuffling back to Eboni rubbing the bridge of her nose. The doctor didn't stop her and scuttled away to tend to her next case. Blake was painfully aware she had to talk to the child, now that the worst was over it felt it was the most opportune time. It was always the hardest on both of them to scold them however she had to make sure Eboni understood. Blake crouched onto her knees placing her hands on Eboni's lap. The girl looked up to her bottom lip quivering as Blake ran a hand through the kid's unruly dark hair.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered sternly and Eboni nodded recounting truthfully all that had happened. Blake listened and rubbed her hand soothingly in circles on her back when she stuttered to a stop to hiccup at intervals. When she had finished Blake took the small hands in her own and let Eboni calm down until her tears turned into sniffles.

"I'm sorry Ma,"she squeaked daring to look into her mother's eyes, "I didn't mean for this to happen,"

She had wanted an adventure. She had wanted to be like her classmates and fit in.

"I know, but you must understand there are consequences to your actions," Blake said her tone remained level yet strict enough to convey the lesson that needed to come across, "A good huntress doesn't seek a thrill and most importantly values her teammates' advice,"

"I guess I've got a lot to learn," Eboni wilted once more and grabbed the sides of her jacket.

Blake wiped the streaking tears with the back of her hand, softly rubbing the cheeks with her fingers, "Admitting to ones mistakes and learning from them is the first step," Eboni frowned glaring at her sneakers before gazing back at her mother

"Ma," she asked tentatively.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you come with me when I apologize to Wynne?" she shriveled shyly looking back down as she shook a foot. She peeked up every now and then awaiting her mother's response

Blake smiled proudly ruffling her hair and getting back to her feet, "Of course, Eboni,"

Eboni perked right up waving a hand for Blake to take. A hand squeezed Blake's shoulder and she felt her heart sour at the sight of her wife trying to catch her breath. Weiss' concerned expression brought her to pull the woman closer with her free hand,

"Let me explain,"she murmured as the head on her shoulder bobbed in affirmative.

xxx

When the three of them were finally allowed to see Reavey and Wynne, Eboni skipped with a jump as the two chattered happily in adjacent beds halting only when she realized her mothers had not followed. Blake and Weiss had to hold onto each other as they entered the room and the grip they had on each other's clothes relented only when Wynne waved at them. She had always been as pale as Weiss but the unnatural pallor of her skin and the puffiness in her visible eye betrayed her. She slouched into the pillows the nurses had brought her and didn't sit upright even when Eboni came up to her bed.

Weiss came next to the child arranging a lose strand of her hair whilst Blake gently prodded her back once then twice. It seemed to give her enough courage to take the last few steps to the bed. Reavey pointed to her mouth grinning to her as Eboni's eyes shifted uneasily and she managed to look into her twin directly in the eye. She gulped eyes settling on Wynne's bandages were smeared with brown dots as the nurses had warned them they would soon come to change them again.

"I'm sorry,"

Wynne raised a brow at the meekness Eboni displayed twiddling the one black strand of her hair that had been freed from its usual braid as and the silence that followed had the older twin twitching. Wynne's lips curled into a small smile as she said, "I told you so,"

The white tip of her tail which laid motionless by her side wiggled slightly as Eboni fixed her with an incredulous stare. It rose slightly to tumble against the mattress once. "I. Told. You. So!" she sang as her tail thumped against the mattress a second time and she opened her arms wide.

"Yeah!" Eboni rubbed her eyes on her sleeve grinning and resisting the urge to leap. She sauntered to her sisters side enveloping her into a hug. "You did, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_ ,"

As Eboni wailed into her arms, Wynne gripped her jacket and sniffled into her neck soon echoing the cries of her sister. Weiss sprinted to their side enveloping them into a hug and the two clutched at their mother seeking her warmth. Blake slipped by to ruffle Reavey's hair and the twelve year old pulled at her sleeve at the effort grimacing but smiling nonetheless.

When the twins finally calmed down and Weiss rubbed their tears with a handkerchief the initial tension in the room seemed to dissipate. Reavey relaxed into the bed snoozing as Blake played with her hair lulling her to sleep.

"Hey Mama?" Wynne hummed hugging into Weiss side. Eboni tilted her head grabbing Weiss arm once she was done to give her sister a curious glance.

Weiss placed a hand on Wynne's back humming in response as she held the child close.

"Do you think we're gonna be scar buddies?" Weiss eyes widened in shock as Wynne's tail slowly wagged from one side to the other, "isn't that cool?"

Blake couldn't help but break into chortles as her wife's blank stare was directed to her. Soon enough Weiss expression turned deadpan as the twins giggled in excitement propositioning Wynne's new looks on her release. Weiss merely thought that it couldn't be helped that her family's laughter was just that contagious.

xxx

 **The end. WELL not really Wynne took her new scar news well right? She overheard very talkative nurses.**

 **Thanks to her aura activating and good follow up, no worries, she didn't lose her eye but she has two jugged claw marks one running from above her nose across her eye to just below her temple. And a smaller one parallel to it on top of the eye. Wynne suffers from frequent migraines and ghost pain because of it though that may affect her vision at times and it sucks on a mission. So it does effect her life to a certain degree but she learns to cope.**

 **Reavey's broke a rib one other time when Eboni climbed a tree and fell off of it. She was 10 so gravity and bad falling ended up being a bad combination. That was the monos first scare.**


End file.
